Ice construction vehicles of which the inventor is aware typically include a vehicle spreading water obtained from a truck or a stationary or semi-mobile pump combined with specialized nozzle setups for spraying water. Such systems are manned or require significant man-hour maintenance and support for setup and operation. The diffusion of water to form ice in below freezing temperatures is used for making snow, ice platforms, formations and massifs, roads and airstrips, as well as, off-shore industrial uses.
There are several ice-related problems including flooding during spring break-up of ice, loss of animal habitat as a result of ice free polar seas and loss of ice at the poles and its impact on the climate future. At latitudes having extended seasonal freezing, marine environments in response to rising spring temperatures cause billions of dollars in property damage as a result of spring thaw.
Sea ice increases the health and area range of wildlife. For example, seals raise, rest, and protect young on free flowing ice during the Arctic summer season. Polar bears also utilize sea ice to rest on while hunting.
Polar regions act as a heat sink or counter-weight to the heat regions of the globe, such as the tropics. Planetary differences in energy are a major influence driving atmospheric wind and ocean currents.